


Now, Once More, But With a Lil Teeth

by Maige



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Biting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mates, Post Manga, Post Series, bit of a biting kink, gets a lil saucy, pip lives au, super self indulgent, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige
Summary: In which, after a bad day, Seras learns of an strange habit vampires have.Also, in which Pip really doesn't mind.





	Now, Once More, But With a Lil Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Juuust a lil something that spawned off a headcanon of mine.  
> I suppose this would take place in Afterword's universe - which will be updated soon! This particular fic won't be a long one, one or two chapters more at most. <:

She hadn't meant to do it. Really.

But the solo mission had been so horribly _stressful_. Oodles upon oodles of ghouls every damn way, as thick as the fucking sea, clawing and groaning and covering her in gunk and blood and intestines; which - by the way - unlike the blood she could not nicely soak up like a neat little sponge and thus was forced to muck around with what was probably someone's long non-functioning kidney stuck to her head like a particularly gross and meaty hairbow.

Seras was very well used to gore and such by this point, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to find it revolting to be covered in everything that made up the human body. She was all well and used to being a vampire, but didn't have that true sadistic streak that her Master had. He probably would've been delighted to be decorated in someone's organs.

Then of course there was the head honcho vampire she had been appointed to take out, an especially annoying and vulgar fellow who had thrown inappropriate comments her way (again, something the Draculina was quite used to, but was sure as shit wasn't going to take), the relief and elation of tearing him apart was short-lived.

And then she had come home to be greeted in disgust by a passing maid and - although that was an extremely reasonable reaction, humans were created by design to have an aversion to seeing others organs outside of the body, and Seras was quite aware that to a human the smell was more than likely dreadfully nauseating - it was sort of the nail into the coffin of her foul disposition. That instinctive curl of the lip and the recoil made her blood boil, and although Seras could no longer see her own reflection, she was sure the expression she was offering up was one aimed to kill, if the way the maid quickly scurried off said anything.

She was just in a pissy mood. Happened to everyone, all sentient beings were inclined to having a day where they hated the world.

So, tired and gunky and her shadowy arm pulsating violently, Seras sent a quick mental message off to Integra to inform her of the mission's success, and went to hose herself off. This really didn't help, as quickly Seras came to learn that vampires looked at water the same way a lot of cats did - there were those that were able to cope with it, but were still wildly uncomfortable while under a showerhead. It was certainly one of the few things that Seras continued to deeply miss about being a human; the vampire would literally kill to be able to once more enjoy the feeling of standing under a satisfying stream of hot water.

Fresh and clean, she then ventured off into the mansion in search of one of the few people who were able to lighten her mood, moving within the walls as to avoid the other Hellsing staff. Other than Integra, he was the only one she could stand when in such a tizzy.

Pip was most likely in his own personal armory, a room Integra had given him as a sort of present. It housed all of his precious guns, and often when Seras was out by herself he holed himself up there, cleaning and tending to his weapons; he more than once said his guns were the most precious things he had ownership over in the entire world ("only second to you, Mignonette," he had then added, only barely managing to scramble out of the way from Seras' rapidly moving arm).

A quick mental sweep of the manor confirmed her suspicions to be true, and soon enough Seras was forming out of the shadows of the brightly lit room, stepping quietly out between two crates of ammo. The man in question was squatting in front of a particularly large rifle across the room from her, his back turned and braid tucked into his belt. There was no indication of her companion noticing her presence, even as she began to make way over to him; Pip had sworn time and time again he was one day going to be able to catch Seras before she could properly sneak up on him, the threat had yet to come into fruition. Without fail, he always reacted to her sudden appearance with a jump and a curse, grumbling about how they needed to make her a necklace of bells and a belt of windchimes.

The thought, and the mere presence of the man in front of her, did admittedly being to ease up the tension in her shoulders. Perhaps it was that odd bond that vampires were able to share with their lovers, but being around the Frenchman had a strange calming effect. It was all the more noticeable now, what with how horridly miffed she was feeling.

She continued to cross the room, and he continued not to notice. The muscles in his shoulders worked as he ran a cleaning cloth over the rifle, and amongst the more rank smells of polish and cleaning supplies came a whiff of something that could only be described as perfectly Pip; his cologne, the shampoo run through his long locks, the musky scent of bodywash, sweat from the exertion of his work and most potently, something that took her off guard: the vivid aroma of blood, running through veins. Now as close as she could be before he'd take note of her, Seras found her gaze settled pointly to that life-giving bu-bump jutting out against his neck. Her eyes then ran down the hollow of his shoulder, taking in the veins underneath; he had forgone his usual jacket and was sporting a simple blank tank. She wondered if it was the easier access that was making the temptation so bad.

Perhaps if her Master was here he could explain, in his usual snarky way, what was happening to her. The frustrations of the day and that strange, calming aura seeming to exude from Pip were clashing against one another, and her eyes wouldn't move away from a particular blue line running across his shoulder. In one fluid motion Seras bent over - finally alerting Pip to who was standing behind him - and exhaled out against his tanned flesh.

And then she bit.

\---

It was two things that initially caught Pip's attention: The slight puff of air as Seras quickly bent over. The slight dusting of whatever fragrance she wore when she did so. In the second before Seras did what she did Pip found himself grinning. The damn woman always made such a show of her sneaking abilities, always took a lil delight in making him jump. Well, even if she was right up behind him, at least this time he actually managed to notice those little signs before she had the opportunity to give him a fright--

And then his victorious line of thought was rather rudely cut off by two sharp bursts of pain, right between his neck and shoulder.

Pip froze, and alarm broke out through his body in dizzying bursts.

_...she bit me. She bit me? She's biting me. Oh merde. Fuck. This is actually happening. Fuck fuck fuck. You don't have the power to knock her off, and you're definitely not a fucking virgin, you're going to turn into a ghoul. Shit shit shit._

It was a truly horrible thing, but one had to consider this happening when your girlfriend was a vampire. And a young one at that, still liable to snap and not in complete control of her abilities, and what if because they were involved his blood was especially powerful and her inner beast desperately wanted to turn him--

 _Shut_ up _Bernadotte, you know Seras wouldn't do that, and besides - she's_ not drinking!

One green eye blinked rapidly, and Pip let out a shaky exhale, allowing himself to properly assess the situation. It was true - Seras wasn't even moving. Her frontal fangs were dug into his shoulder but they were just...settled there. The pain was now starting to lessen into two pinches, as if he were stuck with two needles. No blood was being drained, no blood was being pushed in. The notion allowed Pip to further calm down, the tension in his muscles unwinding, even as the blonde's arm snaked around his body to rest on his chest. The other one shifted around in ghostly waves, licking across his abdomen.

"...Seras?" Pip ventured. Now that the panic was dissipating, it was being replaced with pure, dilapidating confusion. No verbal response, only her fangs digging down just the slightest, enough to make him wince. But now the vampire was beginning to make a peculiar noise - an odd rumbling that reminded Pip of a cat purring. Or perhaps the sort of noise wild cats made. Chuffing? The top half of her body was pressed into him, and he could feel the vibrations against his back. Pip did his best to turn his head and face her, cautiously. The side of her head he could see was the one where her bangs fell over her eye, hiding her expression. She continued to try in no way to communicate what the hell was going on, keeping her canines nice and nestled and still making the queer rumbling sound. Her fingers were now gently clutching the front of his top.

What was this? Was this a vampire thing? Was this a _Seras_ thing? Were vampires prone to attaching to themselves like koalas to their partners with their teeth? She wasn't hurting him, she wasn't even attempting to drink.

"Mignonette?" he tried again. The panic was entirely gone, and despite himself he felt a little guilty about thinking she had sporadically turned on him; in fact, now an odd sense of calm had washed over the man, only offset by the bewilderment over the situation.

"...mnnn…" Seras finally replied, the small grunt muffled by his skin.

Half a moment passed by, Pip waiting as patiently as he could, before Seras finally unlatched. Her fangs slid out of the puncture wounds, blood trickling off of them, more slowly oozing from the holes, and gave the wounds a lick before leaning back. As Pip turned he took in the glazy look drawn over her one visible eye, now frowning and concerned and trying to ignore the fresh bloom of pain in his shoulder. Her expression was that of one that had just woken up from a well needed nap, pleased and with a woozy, small smile, and before he could react she had pushed back down into him, sinking to the floor and curling up against him.

"...Alright then. That just happened," Pip mumbled warily, looping an arm around her waist. That was a wildly odd few minutes, but at least she did do...whatever the _hell_ that was, rather than deciding to drain him dry.

Seras pushed her nose up against his clavicle, still seemingly under the spell of - again - whatever the **hell** that was, and let out a happy little exhale. Despite the absurdity of what she had done - and the blood that was drying on her chin - the action was stupidly endearing and the puzzled man could not help but pull her closer, threading his fingers through her hair.

As they sat there, Seras oblivious and blissful and still doing that purring thing, Pip made a mental note to throw some inquiries at Integra. Seemed like he was going to have to spend a night doing further research on the undead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
